Chase's Broken Heart
by writerstorygirl
Summary: Chase's misses Zoey. Will they be reunited? or Will Chase just have to forget about her?


Previously on Zoey 101, Chase confessed his love for Zoey to Micheal and Logan. However, Zoey heard this but since she is 5,000 miles away in England she couldn't do anything about it.

"Why didn't you tell her you were in love with her when you had the chance?" said Logan.

"I thought that it would ruin our friendship if she didn't feel the same about me." said Chase, "Well I just have to face it that Zoey is not coming back."

Zoey turned off her computer and sat there thinking about what she had just heard. Thenshe walked over to her bed, sat down, put her face in her hands, and began to cry. Zoey was upset because she told her parents she would stay in London, But know she wants to go back to PCA.

Meanwhile back at PCA, all Chase wanted to do was get out of his room.

"Could you open the door, I would like to get some air," said Chase.

"Sure," said Micheal.

Chase walked outside, but he didn't know where he wanted to go. All he wanted was to be alone. Finally, he sat by the fountain and tears began falling down his face. It seemed like hours had passed when Lola showed up. She saw that Chase was sad and she put her arm around him but he took her arm off.

"Lola, I would just like to be alone right now," said Chase.

"I know you miss Zoey. We all miss her, but you need to be around other people," said Lola.

"The only person I need to be around right now is Zoey," said Chase.

"It will get easier," said Lola.

In London, Zoey was talking with her parents because they knew that something was going on with her.

"Zoey, what has been going on lately?" asked Zoey's dad.

"Nothing." said Zoey, "I just miss my friends."

"Well, you knew this would not be easy," said Zoey's mom.

"I didn't think it would be this hard either. I just want to see Chase. Would I be able to go back in a couple weeks for a visit?" said Zoey.

"We will have to see," said Zoey's mom.

The next afternoon back at PCA Logan, Micheal, Quinn, and Lola were sitting in the quad deciding what to do about Chase.

"I have never seen Chase this sad before," said Micheal.

"All he wants is to see Zoey," said Lola.

"There really isn't anything we can do about that," said Micheal.

"He could just call her," said Logan.

"That is what I told him, but he thinks that it isn't the same," said Lola.

"I have a solution, we can use the web cam again," said Quinn.

"Well, there is a funny story with the web cam. It was on when Chase was talking to us about Zoey. He said that he was in love with her. I think that Zoey overheard," said Micheal.

"Lets go see if Zoey will talk to Chase," said Quinn.

They arrived at the boys room and Quinn hooked up the web cam. After a few minutes they were able to get a hold of Zoey. At first she said that she did not have time to talk, but when they said it would only take a few minutes, she decided to listen.

"So Zoey, How do you like London?" asked Lola.

"It's okay. There is not much to do right now," said Zoey.

"Zoey, what we wanted to know was will you talk to Chase?" asked Quinn.

"He won't talk to anyone of us because he misses you," said Micheal.

"I know." said Zoey, "I overheard you talking to him. How will me talking to him solve everything if I am not there in person?"

"Well, it will be a start." said Lola, "Chase told me that the only person he wants to be around is you."

"Where is Chase anyway?" asked Zoey.

"I think he is out shooting hoops," said Logan.

"Okay. I have already thought of something I want to do. Could you have Chase be in this room tomorrow at 12:00?" said Zoey.

"Why?" asked Logan.

"I have a message for him," said Zoey.

"He will like that," said Micheal.

"I know he will," said Zoey.

Zoey turned off her computer and Quinn disconnected the web cam. For a moment the four of them looked at each other wondering what Zoey meant and then went out to look for Chase.

"Chase, there you are," said Micheal.

"Yeah, here I am," said Chase.

"We have been looking for you everywhere." said Micheal, "Logan, Lola, Quinn, and myself were just talking to Zoey."

"YOU WERE TALKING TO ZOEY WITHOUT ME!" shouted Chase.

"Wait. Before you get mad," replied Micheal, "I came to tell you that Zoey wants to talk to you, and you alone, tomorrow at 12:00. She says she has a message for you."

"She does. Okay," said Chase.

"12:00 tomorrow turn on the TV and press connect on the web cam," said Micheal.

Chase has no idea that the web cam was on when he was talking to Micheal and Logan, but the others do. The next afternoon had arrived and it was 11:45. Chase finished his lunch and went to his room to wait for 12:00. He hasn't been eating in the past couple of days because he has been really depressed, but now that he is going to hear from Zoey he feels much better. Chase was the only one in his room when he got there with a couple of minutes to spare. The time had come, Chase turned on the tv and pressed connect on the web cam, but it was prerecorded message. However, he still turned it on to listen.

"Hey Chase. To answer your question, yes things are still good between us. The reason I left was because I cared about your opinion the most and it didn't seem like you wanted me to stay. So I left. I wish I could have stayed at PCA with all of my friends. I really wanted to stay at PCA because of you Chase. You are my best friend. I want you to know that I miss you as much as you miss me. I overheard you talking with Micheal and Logan and I wanted you to know that I love you too. I knew that I was in love you with from the moment I saw you. I wish you would have told me sooner that you liked me. It doesn't look like I will be coming back to PCA anytime soon. I have a suprise for you and it should be arriving about now..." said Zoey.

There was a knock at the door and Chase went to open it. He found a package, picked it up, and closed the door. Chase opened the package to find a giraffe. The same kind of giraffe that Logan ruined. Chase just smiled and was happy that Zoey has sent it.

"...So, Chase do you like it?" asked Zoey, " I know that Logan ruined the other one so I thought that I would give you another. I will smack Logan for that. Oh, there is one more surprise for you, but I got to go. I hope you like it. Best wishes. Talk to you later. Love you. Bye."

There was another knock at the door. Chase wondered what it could be this time. He got up, answered the door, and stood still. He could not believe that Zoey was standing in the doorway.

"I am back for good," said Zoey.

Chase quickly gave Zoey a hug and Zoey hugged him too. For about ten minutes they did not separate. Chase was happy to be able to hold Zoey. He did not care about anything else. All was right and more. Chase has his best friend back and he knows that she loves him too.

"Zoey I missed you so much," said Chase.

" Me too." said Zoey, " Chase you can let me go now. I am now going anywhere."

"Oh. Sorry. I am just glad to see to you," said Chase.

"Can I come in or are we going to stand in the hall?" asked Zoey.

"Of course." said Chase, "Does anyone else know you are back?"

"No. You are the only one," said Zoey.

"Did you mean what you said in you message?" said Chase.

"Yes I do mean it. I love you Chase," said Zoey.

"I love you Zoey," said Chase.

Both Zoey and Chase were sitting on the couch and before they knew it they were kissing. This was something Chase had been imagining for a very long time. However, it did not last very long because the door opened and in came Micheal and Logan.

"Chase I...," said Micheal.

"Oh we're sorry," said Logan.

"Wait! Zoey," said Micheal.

"Yeah, it's me," said Zoey.

"You two were kissing," said Logan.

"Yeah we were until you came in," said Chase.

"Do you want us to leave?" said Micheal.

"No," said Zoey.

"When did you get here?" said Logan.

"Just now." said Zoey, " I came to surprise Chase."

"Where are Lola and Quinn?" asked Zoey, "I am going to find them."

Zoey went to the lounge and the dorm but she couldn't find Lola and Quinn. Then she went out to the quad and there they were. By this point everyone knew that Zoey was back. Lola ran up to Zoey and almost knocked her over.

"When did you get here?" asked Lola.

"About a half-hour ago," said Zoey.

"Where have you been?" asked Quinn.

"With Chase. I told him first that I was back," said Zoey.

"I bet he was excited," said Quinn.

"Yeah he was. He wouldn't let go of me," said Zoey.

"Speaking of Chase, here he comes," said Lola.

Chase came up to the table looking really happy and gave Zoey a kiss. Lola and Quinn had a look of shock on their faces. However, Micheal and Logan looked pleased.

"Oh. Right, we didn't tell you. We are going out now," said Zoey.

They both walked away holding hands.

"It's about time they got together," said Micheal.

"I know," said Lola.

"Yeah, they were kissing in our room a little bit ago," said Logan.

"That is great that they are happy," said Quinn.


End file.
